


More

by kateyes085



Series: Heat [2]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just need someone to take care of you for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of a series. I am not sure if I'm done yet, so be on the look out, there may be more. Alec in heat is just too much fun to play with. ;)

 

~*~

 

"Alec!" I cry in surprise after opening my front door to frantic knocking. I'm surprised to see him. He usually calls before he comes for a visit or I go to him in the city. "What's … are you ok?" I ask him.   He fidgets in my doorway. His body seems to strain and vibrate in place.

"It's Max. She's, um…" I gasp in shock imagining the worst.

Alec blushes and scratches the back of his neck, a telltale nervous gesture. "No, no. It's just that she's um … she didn't tell me that she started …"

I realize what the problem is, grab the front of his shirt and yank him through the front door. He squawks in surprise but it's muffled when my lips crash hard and insistent on his.

 

~*~

 

Alec explained to me how he, Max and Joshua are different and how they were created in a lab to be the perfect soldier. He also explained about the feline DNA that he and Max share including the benefits as well as the unusual side effects.

He always comes to me when he is in need. As always, I open myself to him and all that he requires.

That he trusts me enough to tell me his secret only makes me love him more. I never tell him. I think he knows. I know he cares. That's enough. I just want him to be happy.

 

~*~

 

I pull Alec through the doorway, slamming the door shut, pushing him up against it. I will give him what he needs, as always, but on my terms this time. "Baby?" is his muffled question against my urgent, biting kisses.

I drop to my knees and work the buckle fastening his pants free, followed by the zipper, peeling the denim back revealing his white cotton boxers beneath.

"You, you don't have …" Alec's hips thrust forward seeking friction when I breathe across the dampness forming.

"Shhhhh. Want to." I breathe. This is new to me. Alec always takes what he wants from me. I never get to give him what he needs other than release.

I pull down his jeans and boxers _. So beautiful._ I worship him with my mouth, lips and teeth. The taste is strange and different. My tongue circles him, dipping and licking more from the tip. Alec tries to hold his hips in check but they still jerk towards me.

"No, no, no …" he mumbles helplessly.

I run my hand up his stomach to press against his chest as far as I can reach, holding him there, pressing harder the more he strains. I keep bobbing and swallowing him deeper and deeper until the tip hits the back of my throat, gagging slightly at the sensation.  

"I'm gonna … You gotta …" Alec mumbles frantically, his hands claw for purchase against the aged wood behind him.

I trace my finger down over his balls gently, feeling them tighten and quiver. Farther back my finger travels. I softly trace his perineum listening to him desperately whimper and mewl before I pull my mouth off some and gently press my knuckle up massaging his prostate as he explodes down my throat.

Alec's legs buckle. He slides down the door to sit with me on the floor shaking from the after effects. His dazed gaze tries to focus on me. I flush slightly from excitement and nervousness at my boldness. "Kiss me," he murmurs gravelly.

"Alec, no … not after …" I fidget and blush darker as he pulls me into his lap.

"Don't care," he replies against my lips. His tongue traces and dips further and deeper seeking our combined taste, and I start to squirm in his lap.  

Alec turns me and rolls so that he is laying over me on the floor. He nips at my jaw and soothes with his tongue, "Thank you. You didn't have to…" I run my fingers through his soft, thick waves; my nails scrap his scalp as I arch into him finding his red swollen lips that he had bitten raw. I kiss them tenderly.

"Shhh, I told you. I wanted to." I smile mischievously at him. "I kinda liked it." Alec groaned in frustration as he hid in my shoulder.

My fingers card through his hair and kiss his temple asking, "Do you feel better?"

He nodded yes, "For now," he mumbled. "Bed?" he suggests seductively, which only caused me to giggle. The rest was a blur; he moves so fast when he wants to.

"Whoa." I mumble when he sits me on the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asks kneeling in front of me brushing my bangs from my eyes. I nod, "that just makes me dizzy."

Alec's thumb fiddles with the button at the top of my jeans looking up at me. He was starting to get fidgety again. In for a penny, I thought. "You don't have to ask. Whatever you need, you know that."

Alec makes short work of my jeans and panties, pulling and tugging them off and throwing them to the side. He leans up and kisses me gently but thoroughly, lifting my shirt off and throwing it to land in a pile with my jeans.   His strong, calloused hands knead my breasts, pulling and twisting the hard nubs as he swallows my sighs and mewls. He kisses down my neck and laves my breasts suckling hungrily.

His fingers and hands grip, push and pull my body to do his bidding. Farther and farther down he goes, kissing, biting and sucking here and there. My hands weave through his hair guiding him where I want him most. He nuzzles and breathes in deeply.

"So hot. You're so hot here baby. It's like you would burn me through." He peppers me with nipping kisses. "Wanna taste," he slurs. Alec looks up at me with pleading green eyes, "Please?"

This is different. He doesn't usually ask, he just takes; not that I mind, but … his wants and urges this time are less dominant and confident. They seem more submissive and unsure.

I shiver as I stare into the intensity of his beautiful green eyes. My fingers tighten in his hair pulling him closer. Alec nuzzles again, licks tentatively up and down my slit. Wiggling his tongue closer, experimenting with the tastes and textures. He moans softly and pulls back to look up at me.

I am trembling and squirming slightly at the sensation. He has done this for me before, but it was always rushed, raw and intense. This time is no less intense, but it is far more intimate. "Alec?" I whispered to him.

He growls in response and buries his tongue between my glistening pink lips. Fast and furious he licks, bites and sucks. My body bows in response to the sensations, so strong. It is hot, wet and gorgeous.

"Oh God, Yes!" I hiss in response my hands scrambling for purchase as one hand twists in the bedding and the other squeezes painfully in his hair. My nails score his scalp; this only excites him more. His tongue digs faster and harder … more, more, more. His large hands hold my hips squeezing desperately, bruising me.

I feel him fumble slightly from between my thighs. I hardly notice. My body is on fire. He sucks on two fingers harshly before he thrusts them inside of me. It's rough. It stings and pulls, but that only makes me want more.

Alec brutally sucks and bites my clit while his fingers plunge in harder and faster.

Too much … but, I want more … more, more, more.

"Alec" I groan pulling him away by his hair. He growls and hisses in reaction. I try to tug him up to me, "Please," I whine.

He slithers up to kiss and nip at my face and neck. His jeans are still open and loose around his hips. I start tugging and pushing them down. "Pants," I say in a strung out voice. We get him out of them with some difficulty. Alec is dazed with the wanton lust and need to be satisfied.

"Turn around," I whisper urgently against his lips as he kisses me frantically. Alec rises up on his knees and moves his leg over and around, still unsure, but he is distracted by the delicate pink folds that call to him.

I run my hand up his back and push him downwards. "Oh man, you have got the most gorgeous butt," I mutter to the luscious taut bubbling globes in front of me before I bite and suck the sweet flesh.

Alec makes a muffled grunt noise but is to busy savoring my juices and digging his stubbled chin into my clit. The pain is sharp and sweet as it pinches up my nerves.   

I run my tongue up his crack, flicking it back and forth against the tiny pink hole that is winking at me. Musk, dark and rich, is all that I smell and taste. I work the tip of my tongue farther into him. Alec flinches slightly put pushes back for more. I work his hole with my tongue, while I reach between us and stroke him hard. His swollen flesh is leaving a trail of wetness on me.

Gathering some of his precome with my fingers, I reach back around and work his hole open, stretching and scissoring with the lubricant, pressing farther in, licking, working my tongue, pressing my fingers, stroking the rim, and nibbling.

Alec is beside himself whining and pressing hard back into me. My pussy is raw and tender from his assault. I love it. I try so hard to hold my orgasm back. I want to make him come from this alone.

Alec is working four fingers roughly inside of me. The burn, the pain, it's too much. I need … he is licking my clit softly in contrast. I'm panting moistly against the skin of his backside. "Oh Alec, Yes, right there. Don't stop … don't … mmmph" as I bite down hard. I push three fingers into Alec's gaping hole, twisting until I find the spongy tip of his prostate.

Alec throws his head back in a sobbing, growling cry as he comes long and hard against me thrusting his four fingers harder into me triggering mine. I scream long and loud arching into him.

 

~*~

 

I clean us up when the world rights itself again. We lay together naked and contently wrapped around each other. My head is resting on his chest as I listen to the comforting beat of his heart.

I whisper my confession; "I wish I could be inside of you, like you are able to be inside of me."

Alec was gently carding his fingers through my sweat-dampened waves when he stops. He nudges my chin up so I'm looking at him. He kisses my forehead and murmurs, "Sometimes, I wish for that too sweetheart."

 

~*~

 

"Are you sure about this Alec? I don't want to hurt you?" I tried to reason with him. "Have you ever, um?" _God this is embarrassing_. He always takes charge. Now he needs me to. I can do this. For Alec, I can do this.

"Before, at Manticore, the guards would … sometimes, they would … sometimes, I just need," Alec tries to explain through his dark blush.

"It's okay sweetie. I understand. I just want to do this right for you. If you're sure, that's all; I just want to make sure." I sooth him as I brush his bangs back and kiss his forehead. He nods in compliance.

"Okay," I tell him as I pull away from his warmth in the bed. I put on my robe and pad to the bathroom to draw a bath and leave to get the supplies I will need.

When I am finished, I come back for him. I help him into the bathtub, stand, and pull the tie holding my robe closed allowing it to fall to the floor.

He reaches for my hand and squeezes it in thanks, absolution, or possibly resolution; I'm not sure which, before he kisses my fingers. I thread them through his hair and crawl in the tub with him straddling his thighs.

I bath him as best I can, washing his hair, soothing him with words and my body. Calming him for what he requires. Alec purrs and breathes heavier in his arousal.

He explained the complexities of the feline DNA. He must mate to satisfy his aggressive masculine urges during his time. But, there are times that he also needs to submit to satisfy his own cravings. His sexuality walks a fine line. He has sought others to satisfy this urge before he met me. He has been able to ignore it for the most part and just take from me, but now he needs me to take from him.

I take Alec's hardened cock in my hand, stroking it softly before I sheath myself on him. I always feel so full when I take him like this even with all of his prep. I ride him slowly and at my leisure. Feeling the push and pull of his body, stretching me.

He reaches for my breasts, but I grab his wrists and place his hands on the edge of the tub, "Stay," I instruct him.

His hands grip the edges tightly as he whines and bares his neck to me. I lean forward and lick a stripe up his neck, biting softly at his rough jaw line.   My body tingles in response to Alec's surrender, complete and unquestioning.

One of his hands travel down to where we are still joined and his thumb lazily circling my clit. I squirm in his lap as I reach down and still his hand, "No," I scold him softly replacing his wandering hand to the tub's edge.

"But, baby," he murmured.

I lean forward and worry his nipple with my teeth and tongue. He hisses and arches into the sensation. "Not about me this time," I drag my tongue up his pectorals, collecting droplets along the way up his neck before I softly suck the tendon. "Now you behave yourself and do as I say, or I will be forced to punish you." I tell him as I bite his earlobe hard. He twitches deeply within me. I trace my tongue around the shell of his ear, "Hmmm. That might be something we look into later." Alec whines in response and thrust up into my tightness. I squeeze my walls tight around him before I pull off.

Alec reaches for me, "Baby…"

I soothe him with playful, nipping kisses as I pull him from my body and secure a makeshift cock ring made of Alec's shoestring. "Trust me." I tell him.

I drain the bath, rinse it out with the showerhead attachment, placing it back in the holder, and close the curtain. I pull Alec to his feet and kiss him under the falling water stretching and rubbing against him.

He kisses down my body, fondling my breast, licking, biting and suckling. His large hands are running up and down my body kneading and grabbing. He bent and licked my slit, humming softly to himself.

He always did love this part, not that I mind. I run my fingers through his hair and hold him to me, tugging slightly. He seems to like little blips of pain. He groans happy as he licks and sucks at my clit. I'm so hypersensitive already. It won't take me long. He is so good at this.

"Alec," I gasp as I tug harder at his hair.

He pulls off and sucks two fingers into his mouth before he pushesd them into me, "Oh God yeah, Just like that Alec, mmmm" I lean back using the wall for support as I ride his hand.

"Please come for me baby, wanna see … just for me … that's it …" He pulls his fingers out again and dives back in with his tongue strong and sure entering me fast and hard. His wet fingers caress my backside entering in fast and hard. It pulls and stings so sweet.

"Oh Alec!" I cry as my hands reach back scrambling for purchase on the slick wall as I push against his hand and then into his face.

Too much … So much more … All I want is more, again, faster, harder. "Make me come Alec," He bites and sucks on my clit pushing me over the edge. He surges up catching my cries on his lips as he rides against my slick, wet hip coming quickly again, slumping against me.

"Are you relaxed enough sweetie?" I ask him. "Mrmph." He mumbles against my shoulder.

I chuckle at him, "Are you sure this is what you want?" I ask his temple. He nods. "Okay, brace yourself up against the wall.

I massage his back and kneel behind him massaging his backside and gently stroking his tight hole. I reach for the soap and lather my hands thoroughly. I work his closed hole open again gently. I'm so afraid I'm going to hurt him.

"Baby more, please, I need …" Alec whimpers as he starts pushing back for more.

"Okay, okay, I've got you," I tell him soothingly as I kiss his hip gently. I worked up to three fingers in making sure to stroke his prostate often. God he is so beautiful like this. Wanton, free, strong and trusting me to give him what he needs.

Supplies are limited since The Pulse. I found an old pestle, cleaned it thoroughly and I have some lard to help. I generously cover the end and work it in slowly with shallow thrusts. Alec is beside himself pushing and writhing back against it needing to be filled.

"Not yet Alec," I warned.

"Please baby, it's so good …" Alec begged gratuitously.

I pinched his thigh hard, "If you come before I say, I'll stop and we won't do this again," I tell him sternly.

I like taking control. This beautiful man is letting me play with him at my will. He ultimately has the control, I know this, but it is so wickedly arousing that he is surrendering the control to me and he's just letting me.

I stand up behind him thrusting the pestle shallowly and pulling it out completely. Three of my fingers enter him. I find his prostate and stroke and massage it.

"You like it don't you Alec. You like that I took the choice from you. You have to do as I say. No one can touch you here, only me, and that thought excites you. That's what you need isn't it. Do the others give this to you Alec? Do they give you what you really need? Hmm? I bet they don't, only me. You always come back to me don't you. How many are there Alec? How many other women or men do you share your bed with? Do you let them touch you like this? Own you? Do you whimper prettily like a little slut for them? Do you Alec?"

I don't know where all of this is coming from. I never ask about the others or if there are others.   I love him for him. Suddenly, I am jealous of the others.

I grab his hair and yank back hard bending him back so I can hiss in his ear, "Tell me Alec! Do they make you feel what I do?"

Alec is lost in the sensations staring blindly at the ceiling while his body rides my three fingers. I slip in my pinkie and fuck him with it. He helplessly presses against the cold, wet tile seeking relief. "No," he whimpers, "Only you, only ever you do; only you …"

I push in my thumb slowly. Alec whines in response and stiffens. I just hold my hand there. Alec is panting and his hands are opening and closing against the slick tile. I move my hand slightly, twisting slowly. Alec moans and shakes around me.

"Do you need me to stop Alec?" I ask him. He shakes his head no.

I push my hand in farther. My knuckles brush his prostate. He keens loudly and pushes back. "I'm inside you Alec," I whisper a little awestruck.

"I can feel you baby. So full. God! Please move. Please. Fuck!" He babbles as I work my hand farther in, turn it slightly and gently pull it back out.   

"Does it hurt? Do you need me to stop?" I ask him hesitantly.

"Oh! Oh! Amazing. Oh Jesus! Baby, please … can I come?" he asks in a small voice.  

I reach around and loosen the makeshift ring I had added earlier and gently clasp and stroke his cock. I tighten my hand and flick my blunt nail against his slit, and saying, "Come for me Alec."

I think he blacks out he comes so hard. I keep him pinned up against the wall as I gently remove my hand from his hole and clean him and myself up. He slides down the tile into a heap in the tub. I turn off the cooling water and try to revive him.

I dry him and help him to the bed, tuck him in and curl around him, replaying what just happened in my mind with a soft smile as I sigh contently. I am his and he, I know now, is mine.

This is at least a start to giving him what he and I both really want.

 

~*~


End file.
